


Le serpent de Harry

by Diri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diri/pseuds/Diri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aujourd'hui, vous verrez toujours Harry accompagné d'un petit serpent de couleur clair. Venez découvrir pourquoi. Attention, torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le serpent de Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction décrit des scènes de tortures et de maltraitance envers les animaux. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir, mon but n'est pas de vous choquer...

"Sais-tu ce que tu fais là, Malfoy ?"

Un regard fiévreux, inquiet et perdu lui répond. Non, il ne sait pas. Il n'arrive pas à analyser quoique ce soit. Il observa la tâche rousse, si flou, qui lui parle sans parvenir à l'identifier.

"Tu vas parler. Tu vas nous avouer toutes les horreurs que tu as commises puis on te laissera crever la bouche ouverte et se sera une bénédiction face aux tortures que tu auras subis !"

L'homme repart dans l'inconscience. Sa joue s’aplatit contre la sol de terre de sa cellule. Son corps, à demi-nu, se refroidit mais Ginny s'en va sans un regard en arrière. Les deux aurors qui gardent l'homme ne semblent pas en faire plus cas. 

La guerre a éclaté au grand jour depuis près de six mois déjà. Les morts affluaient dans les deux camps, les prisonniers étaient plus rares. On disait que les geôles du château mangemort débordées. Quant au camp du Phénix, ils avaient toujours dénigré ce genre de méthodes. Mais la guerre use et Harry avait réussit à capturer le bras-droit de Voldemort par un coup de chance terrible. Harry avait ramené l'homme et l'avait balancé en cellule, demandant juste à ce qu'il soit surveillé en attendant qu'il ne revienne. Il mit plus d'une dizaine de jour avant de se décider. Il avait demandé de nombreuses précisions sur Malfoy pour pouvoir mener son interrogatoire à bien.

Lucius était assis dans son carré de terre. Ses mains tremblaient sous la famine et les cernes qui marquaient ses joues étaient des plus impressionnantes. Il était couvert de crasse et une main crispée sur son ventre était un indice de plus sur la maltraitance qu'il subissait. A la fois affamé et contraint de se retenir d'uriner durant des périodes un peu trop longues pour son corps.

Harry ouvrit la porte, métamorphosa une pierre en chaise et s'installa tranquillement devant lui, sous le regard goguenard de Lucius.

"Voldie aime les jeux cruels, hein ?  
\- ...  
\- Surtout lorsque tu te transformes..."

L'homme cilla un instant. 

"Je veux que tu te transformes pour moi.  
\- ...  
\- Maintenant.  
\- ... non."

Harry leva sa baguette, faisant reculer l'homme imperceptiblement. Il murmura un sort, forçant la transformation de l'animagus. Une petite couleuvre albinos apparu à la place de l'homme. De l'autre côté des barreaux, les aurors s'était approché.

La couleuvre se roula en boule à la recherche de chaleur, la pièce était glacial pour sa forme humaine. Harry saisit le pauvre animal entre deux doigts, juste derrière les os de sa mâchoire. Peu importe s'il serrait trop fort. Peu importe s'il le blessait. Il l'observait encore sous tout les angles lorsque le froid trop important décida Malfoy à se transformer de nouveau.

"Malfoy...  
\- Il fait trop froid, Potter !"

Harry ricana et commença l'interrogatoire. Les questions fusaient, Malfoy gardait les mâchoires serrées, refusant de répondre.

"J'arracherai tes écailles une par une. Je t'enfermerai dans des sacs de glaces. Ou peut-être devrais-je t'arracher les crochets."

Ce genre de torture, Voldermort les lui avait déjà faite subir avant de le soigner à grand coup de potion. La douleur provoquée était toujours terrible. La fièvre l'avait terrassé plus d'une fois, il s'était sentit mourir avant d'être ramener dans son purgatoire. Voldemort aimait jouer... il aimait pouvoir se défouler. Il aimait voir le sang couler... Il aimait plus que tout le voir se soumettre à cette douleur. Comment le héros du monde sorcier savait-il cela ? Il était devenu plus blanc que blanc. Faute d'être capable de dire quoi que ce soit pour se défendre, il se transforma, pour montrer sa bonne volonté. Immédiatement, Harry le saisit de nouveau pour recommencer son manège.

Malfoy se retenait de souffler de toute ses forces, sous cette forme là, le stress affluait. C'est pour ça que Voldemort préférait le torturer ainsi. Comme ça, il souffrait davantage. Les traumatismes étaient plus violent, plus long, plus douloureux. Harry saisit son corps durement et le glissa dans la poche interne de sa robe, tout près de son cœur. Sans bouger davantage, il attendit que le serpent se mette en boule sur lui-même pour reprendre sombrement :

"Je t’emmène avec moi. Je ferai ce que je veux de toi. En échange d'information, tu ne seras pas torturer."

Le serpent se laissa aller contre la chaleur corporel, trop faible pour résister davantage, il se laissa tomber, endormi. Harry fit un signe de tête aux Aurors, les relevant de leurs fonctions. Il s'occupait du prisonnier maintenant. 

Durant tout la journée, Malfoy fut ballotter de gauche à droite, en fonction des déplacements du sauveur. Il en profita pour dormir et se réchauffer. Au soir, Harry le sortit de sa cachette et lui demanda en fourchelang :

"Où est le sssschateau de Voldi ?  
\- Il en est le gardien du ssssecret... Je ne ssssais pas..."

Sans attendre, Harry saisit la dague qu'il avait à la ceinture et approcha la pointe tranchante tout contre ses écailles. Le serpent frémit et tenta de s'éloigner mais déjà une main bourrue l'immobilisa.

"Ssssur une île... Le sschateau fait la taille de Poudlarddd... Incartable... Mouvante... Je ne ssssais pas."

La pointe de l'écaille se souleva alors que le serpent tentait par tout les moyens de se défaire de l'emprise douloureuse.

"Ssssoumet-toi."

Lucius cessa immédiatement tout mouvement. Le seigneur des ténèbres aimait jouer à ça parfois, lorsqu'il se lassait de le voir se débattre. Son écaille fut arrachée avec lenteur et immédiatement après, une potion fut aspergée sur la plaie. Il frémit sous la douleur, mais parvient à rester immobile. Une nouvelle écaille poussa rapidement, les éclairs douloureux finirent par s'estomper. 

"Merssssiii..."

Harry soupira bruyamment et permit au petit reptile de regagner la poche tiède de sa robe. S'il obéissait et se soumettait à la douleur, il pouvait espérer qu'il lui dise la vérité. D'autant plus que leur espion avait fournis la même explication. Il partit en direction de sa chambre, les couloirs étaient froid. 

Harry se déshabilla pour aller au lit. Lucius fut jeter avec la boule de vêtement, il ne quitta pas le nid tiède ... où en tout cas, pas jusqu'à ce que le tissu ne soit pas glacé. Tremblant, il se glissa hors des vêtements. Il y avait une cheminée au bout de la pièce. Le feu crépitait doucement. Lucius se roula en boule tout contre les pierres chaudes.

Au petit matin, son corps fut plaquer contre une dalle froide avant qu'on ne le jette dans un sac de glaçon. A peine réveillé, le choc thermique lui parut terrible. Il sifflait des appels à l'aide de toutes ses forces, cherchant à attirer la clémence de son tortionnaire. Il fut sortit de cet enfer glacé au dernier instant, lorsque ses sifflements commencèrent à faiblir alors que l'inconscience le gagnait.

"La liste complète des mangemorts.  
\- Ssss Sssss Masssque et sssserment inviolable... Lissste parsssielle."

Harry eut un rictus et jeta un écritoire et une plume sur le serpent qui eut un mouvement de recul bref avant que la métamorphose ne s'opère. Passer d'un sang froid au sang chaud posait toujours problème. Il n'arrivait jamais à se réchauffer assez vite. Aujourd'hui, c'était encore pire. Le froid qui l'habitait déjà le faisait trembler et il se sentait au bord du malaise. Pourtant, sous le regard sévère de son geôlier, il saisit la plume et tenta de rassembler ses idées. Il devait jongler avec les serments inviolables pour savoir quoi écrire. Peu de renseignement pouvait lui échapper mais il ferrait de son mieux pour attirer la clémence de l'ennemi.

Ses mains tremblaient et il peinait à gardait une écriture lisible, faute d'être régulière. Harry fit claquer sa langue pour lui montrer qu'il voulait qu'il se presse, mais il avait bien du mal à rassembler ses esprits. Un frisson plus intense qu'un autre fit tomber une goutte d'encre sur le dernier nom écrit. Sans s'en occuper, il continua et inscrivit deux mangemorts probables. Il était pratiquement sûr de lui mais il nota tout de même "probable" à côté des noms.

"Encore.  
\- Il n'y en a pas d'autres qui ne sont pas sous serment.  
\- Encore !!!  
\- Je ... je ne peux pas..."

Harry eut un sourire cruel et saisit l'homme par l'avant bras avant de le traîner à sa suite. Il le traîna jusqu'au cœur du QG de l'ordre. Il donna la liste à Hermione et après quelques minutes, elle confirma. La liste semblait authentique et honnête. 

Satisfait, Harry le fit se retransformer en couleuvre et lui permit de rejoindre la poche tiède de sa robe, ce qui deviendrai bientôt une habitude. Lucius n'attendit pas pour obéir, soulagé d'avoir accès à n'importe quel source de chaleur, quelqu'en soit l'intensité. Il se laissa aller à un sommeil agité. Il était de plus en plus affamé, même sous sa forme d'animagus qui avait pourtant besoin de peu de repas.

Chaque soir, Harry l'abandonnait dans une robe tiède qui se refroidissait doucement et au matin, il se mettait en colère de le voir rouler en boule de l'autre côté de la chambre. Il le punissait par le froid. Lucius n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il croyait être un acte de cruauté gratuit. Il profitait seulement de quelques heures de chaleurs du mieux qu'il le pouvait. 

Ce jour là avait été éprouvant. Harry était allé se battre. Le serpent s'était retrouvé ballotté, cogné, secoué... Le stress affluait encore et toujours plus. Au petit soir, lorsqu'il l'avait laissé tomber au sol, ça avait été la secousse de trop. Il s'était transformé assez vite dans la nuit. Il avait enfilé les affaires sales de son geôlier, qui dormait à point fermé. La porte était sans doute fermée, mais il pouvait agresser le jeune sorcier endormi là. Il pourrait peut-être même le tuer. Si seulement ... Il pourrait dormir quelques heures en paix avant qu'on ne vienne voir ce que le célèbre Harry Potter faisait encore au lit. Ou alors ... Il pouvait récupérer les lacets de ces chaussures. Les nouer et faire faire en sorte que tout cesse ... enfin. Il pouvait y arriver. 

Lucius s'approcha de l'endormi et referma ses doigts sur son cou, en serrant, aussi fort que possible. Il appuyait de tout son poids sur lui. Harry ouvrit les yeux, paniqué, pour voir son prisonnier complètement sur lui, entrain de l'étrangler. Il saisit les poignets fins et serra autant que possible, voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas, il décocha un coup de poing dans le visage de l'agresseur. Harry toussa, il s'étouffait. Le blond eut un court moment de recule, mais déjà, Harry en profitait pour reprendre le dessus. 

Une scène d'une violence incroyable s'en suivit, jusqu'à ce qu'un tableau tout de blanc et de rouge ne se forme. Les draps, blanc, tachés de sang. Ses lèvres presque bleuies par le froid, entrouverte, laissant passé une respiration haletante. Ses cheveux répandus, lui conférant un air angélique et encore ce sang. De partout. 

Le sang maculait également les poings écorchés d'Harry. Il avait frapper fort et s'était acharné. Harry soufflait comme un bœuf au dessus de ce corps trop maigre. Il s'était laissé aller à la colère. Lucius ouvrit un œil, au bord de l'inconscience, laissant apercevoir une iris grise. Une larme s'échappa sur sa joue. 

\- Putain, transforme-toi !

L'homme trembla, sans obéir pour autant. Harry saisit ses cheveux, maltraitant son crâne et le secoua en lui criant de se transformer. Le prisonnier tremblait sans arrêt à présent mais son état de faiblesse était tel, qu'il ne chercha pas à obéir. Harry le gifla en hurlant, puis se calma soudain en voyant son prisonnier sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il jeta une couverture sur le corps pour éviter qu'il ne se refroidisse encore plus, dans un geste étonnamment attentionné, et il l'abandonna là, pour aller se calmer.

Lorsqu'il revient, plusieurs heures plus tard, le blond n'était plus dans le lit. Il s'était recroquevillai dans la couverture, contre les pierres tièdes de la cheminée. Plusieurs hématomes étaient apparus sur sa peau et tout un côté de son visage avait gonflé. Il tremblait encore, parce que le stress intense auquel il était soumis n'était pas retombé. 

Harry ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il allait faire lorsqu'il était sortit de sa chambre. Il voulait juste se calmer avant de regretter un geste malheureux. Ce mangemort avait essayé de le tuer, il était dangereux. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'incident et le passage à tabac ne suffisait pas à marquer le coup. L'air frais lui avait permit de reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même et une idée avait germé dans son esprit. Il prit le temps d'aller voir Hermione, qui l'accueillit par un regard haineux : quel idée de la réveiller à une heure pareille ? Elle écouta son histoire quelques secondes et hocha du chef. 

Quand Harry rentra, Lucius leva un regard inquiet et terriblement fatigué sur lui. Il aperçue assez vite qu'il ne revenait pas les mains vides. Il portait une petite coupelle, pleine d'un liquide noir, visiblement visqueux. Le geôlier lui ordonna de se transformer et bientôt, il faisait face à la petite couleuvre. Lucius détestait de plus en plus son apparence d'animagus, qui lui semblait si faible et désarmé face à la taille démesurément grande d'un humain. Si seulement il avait été panthère, lion, loup, éléphant ou rhinocéros. Il n'aurait pas pu craindre que les doigts qui se refermait à l'arrière de son cou ne le broient en deux. Mais il savait que s'il avait pu se défendre, la lutte aurait seulement été plus douloureuse. Il siffla d'appréhension et d'angoisse lorsque le liquide immonde fut déversé sur son corps, mais aucune douleur autre que celle de ses meurtrissures déjà existantes n'apparut. Harry le couvrit entièrement de cette substance avec un tissu. Il ne voulait visiblement pas que ça le touche lui aussi. Il le maintenait le plus droit possible, dans une position assez douloureuse. Quelques minutes plus tard, le liquide noirâtre avait été absorbé à travers ses écailles et Harry le saisit de nouveau à main nu.

"Tu as esssssayé de me tuer ..."

Lucius commença à remuer en tentant de se défaire de la poigne de plus en plus douloureuse. Il paniqua d'autant plus lorsqu'il le vit sortir sa baguette. Il l'approcha de sa gueule, avec une lenteur extrême, uniquement pour le plaisir de le voir paniquer et, d'un sort, il le mutila. Ses crochets, pourtant inoffensif pour l'homme lui furent arrachés. La douleur était terrible. Il se secouait dans tout les sens, cherchant à réduire un tant soit peu cette torture. Harry le jeta par terre avec force et la couleuvre s'enfuit immédiatement sous le lit. Il était complètement paniqué.

Durant plusieurs jours, Harry ne s'occupa pas de lui. Le serpent s'était enroulé sur lui-même, sous le lit, et il restait complètement immobile, traumatisé. La douleur qui lui vrillait le corps était insoutenable, à tel point qu'il ne pensait pas au liquide noir dont on l'avait badigeonné. Lucius ne tenta même pas de rejoindre les pierres tièdes de la cheminée ou de se transformer pour profiter du lit pour quelques heures, en l'absence de son gardien. Il restait prostré, amorphe, tétanisé par une souffrance qui ne le quittait pas. Il avait déjà vécu cela, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d’échappatoire à la souffrance. Il était mutilé ... jusqu'à ce qu'on prenne le temps de le soigner. Vous-savez-qui l'avait toujours fait soigné au dernier moment. A chacune de ces tortures, il savait qu'il avait de bonnes chances de survies malgré la douleur incroyable qu'il ressentait. 

Si Lucius avait tenté de se transformer, il aurait comprit le rôle de la potion dont on l'avait recouvert. Il ne le savais pas encore, mais il n'était plus capable de reprendre forme humaine. Harry croyait que cette forme d'animagus était un carcan pour Lucius, sans comprendre que c'était tout le contraire. L'homme n'essayait pas de retrouver une forme aussi grande que lourde et inconfortable. Malgré le stress, il préférait rester à l'abri dans sa boite.

Puis, un jour, Harry arriva avec une coupelle d'eau et de quoi manger. C'est alors que le serpent s'aperçue de la famine qui l'habitait. Il se déroula avec lenteur et s'approcha de l'eau. L'homme allait-il l'attraper pour le noyer ? Mais Harry ne bougea pas. Il le laissa boire et manger en paix. 

"Il y a eut une attaque... Ils ont prit beaucoup de prissssonnier. Je veux une idée précccisssse des capacccités du ccchateau de Voldemort. Combien y'a-t-il de ccccellules ?  
\- ..."

Lucius leva un regard perdu vers l'humain, il avait beaucoup de mal à rassembler ses idées et lorsqu'il le vit saisir ce bout de bois de malheur, il se jeta sous le lit. 

"Réponds-moi !"

Le stress était de plus en plus fort et lorsqu'il vit une main s'approcher pour l'attraper, il la mordit. Ses petites dents pénétrèrent à peine la peau et même s'il avait encore posséder ses crochets, il n'aurait pas pu injecter la moindre goutte de venin dans cette main. Harry retira sa main rapidement, entraînant le serpent avec lui et d'un geste précis, il desserra les mâchoires du reptile et récupéra son doigt. 

"Luccciussss !"

Le jeune était entrain de se mettre en colère, sans voir l’extrême détresse qui animait le corps reptilien. L'animagus n'était qu'une boule d'angoisse et de terreur, absolument incapable de réfléchir correctement. Frigorifié, encore affamé, malgré la portion de nourriture fournit plus tôt et dont le corps n'était que souffrance. Dans l'espoir fou de calmer l'autre homme, Lucius bredouilla difficilement :

"Sssss'il-vous-plait ! ... Laisssssez-moi .... "

Sa prononciation était rendue douloureuse par sa gueule gonflée, défformée depuis l'arrachage de ses crochets. 

"Combien y'a-t-il de ccccellules ?  
\- J'bougerai pas. Sssss'il-vous-plait ...  
\- Combien y'a-t-il de ccccellules ?  
\- sssss'il-vous-plait....  
\- Répond-moi !"

Le reptile sursauta et siffla sa peur. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui dans cet état là, Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas allé trop loin. L'homme avait tout de même tenté de le tuer ! Conjurant une simple boite en carton, Harry y déposa le serpent avec vieux tee-shirt roulé en boule auquel il apposa un sort de chaleur. Il avait besoin de ces renseignements. Il était près à remettre Lucius sur pied si ça pouvait l'aider, mais si ça ne fonctionnait pas, il retournerait aux bonnes vieilles méthodes.

Les jours qui suivirent furent d'un calme absolu. La chaleur faisait du bien à Lucius, cela le calmait et lui permettait de reprendre doucement ses esprits. Harry lui fournissait régulièrement eau et nourriture, si bien, que bientôt il n'y eut plus que les dernières traces de ses meurtrissures et sa gueule pour le faire souffrir. Il avait conscience que l'interrogatoire recommencerai bientôt et il était près à tout pour ne plus connaitre autant de souffrance. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer rester dans cette boite, à l'abri du monde. Pour éviter que le premier interrogatoire ne se fasse dans la violence, il décida de parler de lui-même. Offrant en pâture les derniers renseignements qu'il possédait. Lorsque Harry rentra dans sa chambre ce soir là, Lucius lui siffla tout ce qu'il savait. Le nombre de geôle, l'équipement, les capacités des sorciers dont il ne pouvait pas révéler le nom, la fonction de certains, les petites habitudes, les forces mais aussi les faiblesses.

Lorsqu'il regagna le confort tout relatif de sa boite, il estima avoir bien fait. Il ne sut jamais que les renseignements qu'il avait fournit furent décisif pour le cours de la guerre. Ils permirent d'arrêter de nombreux mangemorts, d'en suivre d'autres jusqu'à réussir à transplaner au château de Voldemort, d'organiser les secours, de libérer tout le monde et de gagner la guerre. Durant plusieurs mois, Harry le laissa dans le calme et la solitude. Lucius se refaisait doucement une santé et le stress qui le secouait tellement commençait à se calmer. 

Il se passa plusieurs semaines avant qu'Harry ne décide de changer les choses. L'avoir emprisonné dans une boite ne lui convenait plus. Il avait envie de parler à l'homme, envie de discuter, envie d'échanger avec quelqu'un qui ne le prend pas pour un sauveur, qui connait sa part de colère et de violence. Pour tout le monde, il est le "sauveur". Pour tout le monde sauf pour cette couleuvre qu'il a blessé, torturé, emprisonné. Lucius connaissait sa part d'ombre.

Alors, le jeune sorcier ouvrit la boite. Il observa les écailles fines de l'animal et siffla quelques mots d'explication. A partir de maintenant, il allait venir avec lui. A partir de maintenant, il serait le serpent d'Harry Potter. Il le fit regagner sa poche, comme à la bonne époque et glissa ses doigts sur les écailles fines.

Oui, il serait son serpent ... à jamais.

**Author's Note:**

> Verdict ? Une suite me trotte en tête par moment. Pas une longue fanfiction à chapitre (quoique, pourquoi pas !), mais un petit point de vue externe après cette période. Qu'en penseriez-vous ?


End file.
